


stay at my place tonight, please.

by jaemrisho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abused Akaashi Keiji, Angst, Anxiety, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Crying Akaashi Keiji, Depressed Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Slow Burn, Violence, akaashi keiji is in an abusive relationship, coffee shop owner bokuto, energetic bokuto, exhausted akaashi, not with bokuto, tired akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemrisho/pseuds/jaemrisho
Summary: bokuto works as the owner of a coffee shop, when one morning a cute customer comes in, he seems pretty tired, and has a few bruises on his arms, but he seems to be tugging his shirt down, so he just must've gotten in a fight. right?orakaashi gets abused at home by his boyfriend, and bokuto slowly tries to help him trough it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	1. 01. the cute customer that came in

8:00 AM. 

bokuto skipped trough the tables that he just cleaned, as he opened up the door, and changed the sign to " open ". a wide smile spread across his face, as he went back to the register, getting back for a normal day at work.  
bokuto loved his job, he loved making customers happy with his coffee and baked goods. he always loved it, and that's why he was so good at it, because he was doing it out of love and happiness, not for the money. sure, there were some few encounters with rude customers, but they never got to bokuto, because he knew that his coffee was good, and his baked goods aswell. he chuckled as he thought about some funny moments at work, until the bell that notified him that someone entered the cafe snapped him out of his thoughts.  
looking up, he saw .. an angel ?

what ? 

he was mesmerized, the one who just walked in.. was so beautiful. is this what's love at first sight? probably. did he die? and the angel came up to get him to heaven? did he-  
" uhhh.." the angel said. FUCK I FORGOT IM AT WOKR UH UH U EHLLO?  
" hi! welcome to bokuto's sunlight cafe! what can i get you today? " he smiled widely as he looked at the customer more in detail. he looked.. pale. now that he was looking more at him, he noticed the bags under his eyes, and the way his nose was slightly pink-ish from the cold of outside. right, it was 8 am and it was pretty cold for an october morning. why wasn't he wearing something more warm? 

" um hi, can i please get a caramel latte, with a little whipped cream, and an iced black coffee? thanks. " 2 coffees? there was no one with him. huh, maybe he just loves coffee.

" coming right up! if you would like, please take a seat." the customer nodded as he walked to an open seat, well, the cafe was literally full of open seats, he was the only one in there right now. he huffed into his palms as he rubbed them togheter, feeling a bit ( a little bit more ) cold. 

not more than 5 minutes later, bokuto came back with the order. " one caramel latte with a little whipped cream and an iced black coffee for the first customer! hi! it will be 4,20 in total. " bokuto smiled as he softly placed the 2 coffees on the table the customer was sitting.

" thank you. " he got his wallet out. shit. he was short. bokuto noticed how the customer's hands started trembling a little more necessary, was he that cold? he searched for his eyes, but the customer only looked in his wallet, looking a bit shaken up. opening his mouth, and closing it. 

" uh.. um, i'm so sorry but i'm short 1 dollar, i'll go back to my house and get a dollar? is that fine? or you can take the caramel latte back if it's possible, sorry to bother you so ear-" he started rambling, he almost looked close to tears, but bokuto didn't know if it was from the cold or here was really about to cry. " hey! hey, calm down, it's fine! no worries. don't worry, it's okay. plus, you're the first customer today, and i was about to give you the first customer discount! it's actually 1 dollar. see, it's fine, you paid just enough. " 

" really? oh, i see, thank you." the customer said as he tried to stop his trembling hands and calm himself down slowly. he took the money out and handed them to bokuto. 

" alright, thank you! have a good day, full of productivity and smiles! " boktuo smiled as he walked back to the counter. he had to know his name, how will he get his name? he needs to know his name, that was his soulmate right there, he can't let him just slip trough his fingers that easily. he heard the ring of a phone, but his phone didn't buzz, so it wasn't him.

the customer picked his phone up, as he looked a little bit at who was calling him, and tried to.. calm himself down? he sighed as he looked out the window. " yes. yes, i got the coffeee. i'm coming, i'll be there in 5 minutes. okay. sorry. " he hung up as he stood up, picking up the coffee, and looking towards bokuto's way, bowing a little bit as a ' goodbye ' . right. NOT RIGHT HE WAS SLIPPING RIGHT TROUGH HIS FI- ' ding ' . now he's gone.

oh well. bokuto said while thinking of creating a first customer discount. " not bad bokuto, not bad, great idea on the spot. " he chuckled.


	2. 02. muffin

8:00 am

bokuto breathed in the october cold air, sighing a smile as he looked at the people walking on the street. kids, parents, teens running to school, adults walking to their job, stressed workers on the street. he was always curious about how life would be seen from another pair of eyes. 

he scratched the back of his neck as he walked back to the counter, slowly tapping his foot against the wood, like an excited puppy. will he come today? will the cute customer come back to his cafe? he was praying silently in his head as he kept thinking about him. 

' hey god, it's me again. i'll treat him good i swear. ' ding- 

what? did god really do it that fast? his glance looked towards the door as the cu- nope.  
it was a middle aged regular man that came in. he smiled at bokuto as he gave out his order. he smiled at him as he turned his back to the door and started making the coffee. 

' ding ' 

is that him? could it be? no. it can't be him, but it could be right?

he heard the footsteps of the customer walk to a table as he sat down. he finally finished the man's coffee, as he turned around, his eyes searching the cafe. 

there he was! he was there!

his smile looked so big, his eyes were looking so excited as he took in the man that was sitting right there, a few meters away. 

" what got you so excited, bokuto? you like him? " the middle aged man asked.  
" what? what are you talking about? here's your order sir, have a good day hahaha!" he smiled back as he walked with big steps towards the table.

" hi! welcome to bokuto's sunlight cafe! what can i get you today? " he said as he stood infront of his table. watching as the customer looked up, noticing his pale skin and how he still had dark circles. he didn't look so cold, but he still had a slightly pinkish nose. he was wearing a beige hoodie, with black pants. he looked cute.  
" hi! can i please get a caramel latte with a little whipped cream, and a black iced coffee? please, thanks."  
" sure thing! oh, another question, if you don't mind." bokuto asked confidently, as he watched how the customer's eyebrows slowly furrowed. " uh, sure, what's up?"  
" may i ask what's your name? " he noticed how his eyes widened a bit, and a little pink arriving onto his cheeks.   
" oh, um, it's akaashi. " he said as he scratched the back of his neck. akaashi. wow. that's such a cute name.  
" i see, thanks, i'm bokuto! i'm gonna go make your coffee now. " he smiled as he ran back behind the counter, making a little " i did it " sign and smiling proudly at himself while makign the coffee.

on the other side of the cafe, akaashi was a little confused, but not uncomfortable. he didn't mind giving his name. he liked coming to this cafe, and by now he decided he was going to come here more often. he wanted to come here every morning. too bad, that when 9 am hits, he has to leave, and has to also leave his freedom behind, as he has to go back home, to him.

he doesn't wanna go back, but who knows what would happen if he was late. he doesn't want to get in trouble. he hated this, but he knew he couldn't get away. he couldn't ask for help anyway. only thinking about it, made his bruises hurt a little. thank god he was wearing long sleeves, and almost no skin could be seen. 

back to the counter, bokuto finished the coffees, and as he turned around, he saw the same person, akaashi, but he looked, sadder? he had a gloomy face on, and he was just staring up in space. he went and got a pastry for him, a chocolate muffin, and placed it on his tray. 

walking to his table, he placed the tray on his table. " it will be 4,20 please. " he said with the same smile, watching as akaashi kinda snapped out of his trance. 

" oh um, i didn't order a muffin."   
" oh, i know! it's on the house, no worries!"  
" um, are you sure? " akaashi said as he made eye contact with bokuto for a few seconds.   
" very sure. "   
" alright, thank you very much. " he said as he took his wallet, and this time, paid the right amount of money.  
" have a good day, akaashi! " bokuto said as he skipped back behind the counter, since a few more customers walked in. 

" good day, bokuto." akaashi said quietly, as he took a bite of the muffin. his eyes widening. it was amazing! it was so good. as akaashi was enjoying his muffin, he didn't notice how his sleeves slowly went a little down. 

but bokuto's worried eyes did notice the little dark purple patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make it longer, but it still didn't go over 1k words. :( sorry. i'll update the next chapter tomorrow! :)


	3. 03. late

7:45 AM, 20 OCTOBER , TOKYO ; JAPAN .

as i quietly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb the man beside me, i walked towards the bathroom and did my usual routine.  
starting at myself in the mirror, i disliked even doing that. just staring at my own reflection felt like a blow to my feelings. all the insults i was getting were getting to me, only making myself feel more insecure about how i look, the bruises were also getting harder to cover, but that's okay, i gotta deal with it.   
i changed into a hoodie and some pants, slipped some random shoes on, and got out of the house.   
just leaving at that morning hour felt great. for almost a month i've been going to bokuto's cafe. it's really nice, and cozy. i enjoy bokuto's presence, sometimes when there aren't a lot of customers, he sits down at my table and we just chat. it's nice. i haven't had a lot of conversations beside the one with him, my boyfriend, yuji. well, most of those are one sided. it's nice to have a litte break, atleast for an hour. i'm thankful that i get atleast an hour of normal human being interaction.   
yuji made me cut off all my friends about 2 years ago. he just wanted to be the only one in my life, and he still wants to be the only one.

he breathed in the cold air, as he entered the cafe. looking for bokuto. he walked over to a random table, well, not really table, he always sits there. he doesn't even have to go to the counter and order anymore, boktuo knows his order by now, and he brings it to him a few minutes after he enteres the cafe.

a few minutes later, there he was. the owner of sunlight cafe. bokuto. he was such a sweetheart, he only saw him smile around him, and sometimes he almost smiled too, like it was contagious.

" hi, bokuto, good morning. "  
" morning, akaashi! how's your day going? "   
" it's fine, just a regular day, what about you? "  
" mine's going great that you arrived. " he said as he chuckled.  
akaashi gave a dissaproving look, but couldn't help the little blush on his cheeks.   
" right. "  
" hey, i've always wondered, where do you work ? "  
oh. uhm.   
akaashi streched the back of his neck.  
" i um, work from home. i just do, animation and stuff."  
bokuto was EXCITED. 

" animation?! you know how to draw? why did you never bring it up? can you draw me?"  
" well, i never had the chance to bring it up. and sure. but not for free. how about.. a muffin for a drawing ? "  
omg om fucking god akaashi was gonna drwa him what???? im literally gonna hang it up on my wall this is a national trrasrue i love umhs aio much omg  
" sure! " he ran back to the counter, almost tripping, and got a muffin for akaashi, giving it to him.  
" wait, sorry, sorry if i asked for a muffin just like that, i'm gonna pay for it, sorry i shouldn't have done that. "  
what  
what was happening  
why is he saying sorry??????????/  
"what? no, akaashi, calm down! it's fine! besides i wasn't gonna let you pay for it even if you tried. hey, don't worry, okay?"  
" oh, uhm, right, okay, sorry."   
akaashi said as he got his sketching book out, and started to sketch the man in front of him.   
fuck FUCK I DIDNT HTINK ABOUT THIS WHEN I ASEKED FOR A DRAWING??? HE S GONNA STARE AT ME WHAT OMG THANK U GOD LOVE U BUT WAUDHUAHD ??? WHAT IF I START BLUSHING no bokuto clm AWHA T RIT/./...\????  
" hey, are you okay? you seem a little bit red. "  
" YEAH IM COMPLETELY FINE NO WORRIES HAHA IT'S A LITTLE HOT IN HERE ISN'T IT"  
" um, sure. " akaashi said as he continued drawing the man. " no peeking. "   
how did he know. " do you have a third eye? are you like an angel? "  
" i'm far from being an angel. "   
" WHAT? NO, listen to me akaashi don't you ever say that again, you are such an angel and like i get it maybe you are an undercover angel, don't tell god i know, okay-"  
akaashi stopped drawing, and looked at bokuto rambling, a laugh escaping his mouth.   
" oh my god. "  
bokuto witnessed it. after a month he witnessed akaashi laughing. he was smiling! he looked happy.   
" your smile is beautiful. " 

fuck. i didn't even realize i was smiling. 

he stopped laughing just as he heard that. going back to his stoic face. stop. don't. don't catch feelings. i can't catch feelings. i have a boyfriend. stop. no. i can't do this i can't cheat i can't . bokuto deserves someone better. someone bettersomeonebettersomeone bettersomeonebettersomeonebettersomeonebetterbeterbebetsbet.e.as.   
stop. stop , no i'm a cheater. do i like him? no i don't. stop. stop . stop. stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop.

" i gotta go to the bathroom, excuse me for a moment. " fuck i'm gonna puke.   
he got out of his seat and tried to get away as fast as possible. getting in a stall, he felt himself hyperventilating.   
breathe, it's okay. why am i even hyperventilating? pathetic loser. if yuji was here he'd just tell you to get over it, it isn't a big deal. get over it getoveritgetoveritgetoveritgetoveritgetoveritgetoverit.  
he could feel the knot in his throat as he tried to breathe, now starting to choke on air. tears started brimming at his eyes. what the fuck stop. i can't be weak, what if someone walks in? what if bokuto walks in? shit. 

20 minutes later, he was finally calmed down. 

walking back to his seat, he saw bokuto at the counter talking to another customer. but he could feel his eyes on him. was he in there for a long time? he didn't wanna worry him. as he sat down, he checked his phone. 2 missed calls. 9:20 . he was late. 

oh

oh fuck .

he quickly got his wallet out with trembling hands, as he placed the money for the order and quickly walked out of the cafe. running back to his apartment.

noonononononononono please don't be mad please pleaspleplaspelapelspe

.

he was mad. 

10 minutes after he was home, he was already on the wood, trying his best to catch his breath, before another blow.

he should never be late. ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i didn't like this chapter at all . :/ 
> 
> yeah i hope tomorrow's is better, sorry


	4. 04. cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a month, i've been kinda tired and i still have no idea how to continue this story without making it boring.

8:00 AM , 25 OCTOBER , TOKYO. 

bokuto eyed the now regular, akaashi enter his cafe once again. these past days they haven't been talking much, and he's still a little confused, and yes, worried for what happend 5 days ago. he doesn't know what happend, or why the black haired male looked so mortified when he looked at the clock, rushing to what bokuto assumed was his house. but, it's supposed to not be his buisness, he doesn't wanna be nosy. he turned his back to the cafe as he started doing the usual order for the man. he didn't know what was happening.  
this never happend to him before, feeling his heart thump so hard against his chest, what was happening to him? akaashi is just a regular customer, nothing more than that. okay maybe he's a little cute and his drawing skill is absoluetly amazing, so what if he has beautiful eyes? that doesn't mean bokuto is in love with him. okay, maybe he is atleast attracted to the man. but who wouldn't be?  
as he finished the order, he walked to akaashi at his usual table, with the tray in his hands. 

" your usual order, mister blue. " 

why the fuck did I SAY THAT JUST BECAUSE HE'S WEARING A BLUE SWEATER WOW BOKUTO SO SMART--??-==0

" thank you, mister brown. " 

bokuto puffed out the breath he didn't know he was holding while he was having an inner monologue, and chuckled a quiet laugh. 

" how have you been? the cafe's been pretty busy, and we haven't been able to talk, mr. customer. " 

" i've been fine, why thank you, mister owner . " akaashi said as he looked down at his latte, and took a sip. " ah, this is amazing. thank you. " he said as he got his frog wallet out, and gave bokuto the money for his order. " it's been getting a little chilly, hasn't it? " 

and like the weather, as it was beggining to get colder, the man's rosey nose has been getting redder by day. bokuto found this adorable, but also slightly concerned, he didn't want his favorite customer to catch a cold.

bokuto nodded as he sat infront of the black haired man . 

" yeah, it has been getting colder. winter is right around the corner, isn't it? god i love winter . "

" wait you do? me too! it's the first time i'm hearing someone like winter too. it's actually my favorite season. i just love how there's no bugs- " bokuto sighed as he looked at the man infront of him start rambling about something he loved. it was cute. and he would definetly miss it if he stopped coming to the cafe. he wanted this more than a customer and owner relationship, he actually wanted to befriend akaashi. 

the little ding that signaled someone has entered snapped him out of his soft thoughts for the other. " gotta go, enjoy your latte." bokuto whispered as he flashed the other a smile. 

akaashi knew, deep down that he loved seeing the other's smile, and he'd want to see it everyday. but he would never acknowledge these thoughts. he couldn't do something like that to his boyfriend. he's loyal, he can't be thinking like this for another dude. 

bokuto skipped to the counter as he took a look at the customer. his smile only grew excited as he looked at the rooster haired man. 

" KUROO! " 

" EYY BOKUTOO! " 

yeah, they were the dumb loud duo everyone had in their group of friends. 

" broo, i haven't seen you in a while, how's that cop work? caught any criminals? " bokuto chuckled at the man infront of him, just really excited and happy to see his bestfriend. they haven't been meeting up lately, thanks to kuroo's schedule being packed up. him and kuroo were always loud togheter and have been best friends since middle school. they probably haven't seen eachother in something like a month. he missed his bro.

" yeah, caught the thief who stole my heart. " 

" aw broo!!"

" kenma. " 

poker faced bokuto now just stared at the man infront of him. " anyways. " 

" what kinda donut do you want? " bokuto joked around him, lifting his eyebrows and thinking the cop joke was actually funny. 

" stop this slander before i change my mind and leave . " kuroo said as he looked at the other, a poker face at him back. bowing and starting to leave. 

" ey ey bro!!! NO!!! don't abandon me, i'll get your favorite order right now, just take a seat . " bokuto laughed as he turned his back and started doing what he knew his bestfriend liked best. a caramel cappucino, and yes, he did add a donut in there. 

akaashi couldn't help but eye the bed haired man walk to an open table, trying to make sure that he's not caught staring at him. he was built really well, had a large build and was similar to bokuto in height. they were similar in personality too, he didn't even know the man for that long but he knew he matched bokuto's personality really well, no wonder they were getting along that well. 

bokuto walked back with the tray for kuroo's order, as he suddenly remembered something. he sat down with kuroo as he looked at akaashi, who now stopped looking at the black haired and was working on something on his laptop.

" oi kuroo , " bokuto started whispering as he leaned over the table a little, kuroo leaning in a little bit too, curious of what the other male would want to whisper about. " do you see the black haired guy with really beautiful eyes? i might've. - um - got a little crush on him. just a small one though!!!! " as bokuto said that, kuroo eyed the guy wearing the blue hoodie, up and down. hm. 

he didn't know if it was the cop voice, or just his natural instincts, but something was wrong. he couldn't exactly pinpoint this guy, but he sensed something was wrong. 

" okay, let's go talk to him bro, i wanna get to know him. " wha-"

bokuto couldn't finish his sentence though, as kuroo got his little cappucino, well not so little, and walked to the other table with bokuto. he looked at the stranger and could see how the other looked up at him with slight confusion painted on his face . yeah, he really did have nice eyes. 

" hi! i'm bokuto's friend, my name is kuroo, nice to meet you. " he extended his hand. as he could see the slight hestitance the black haired had, he was a little confused, but didn't bother more, as he shook his hand. " nice to meet you, i'm akaashi. " 

" do you mind if we sit down? " " no no , it's fine, sure, i don't mind having a little company. " 

the cop nodded as he took a seat infront of the other, and bokuto ended up sitting between akaashi and kuroo. 

kuroo just took in a moment to inspect the guy's appearance and anything, to why he had that back voice in his head saying something was wrong. he had long sleeves everywhere, and most of skin you could see was a little of his neck and mostly his face. his leg was just bouncing, and it seemed like akaashi didn't even notice. right. 

" so what do you do for a living, akaashi? " 

" oh! uhm, i work from home as an animator. " 

" woah! really? that's really cool, i've never been artsy, the most arsty friend i've got is probably.. hmm. lev. you guys should meet up sometimes and i don't know, talk art. " 

" ah, sorry, i don't really like to go out, i like to stay at home more. " a lie. that was a lie. akaashi loved going out and having fun with his friends, but since he had to cut everyone off, he doesn't really have the opportunity to go out. even if he did have that, he couldn't go outside. his boyfriend would get mad at him going out and having fun with people he might not know. 

the thing is, akaashi didn't know kuroo is a cop , yet. kuroo could sense that he lied. why would he lie about something like that? he made a mental note on that and wanted to ask more, but he was intrerrupted by akaashi coughing. 

" uhm, sorry, i would've loved to chat more, but i'm afraid i gotta go. " he got up slowly as he packed his stuff, and bowed to the two. " see you tomorrow bokuto san. " he nodded to bokuto, as bokuto did so too, and flashed him a big smile. " see you tomorrow akaashi san! be careful not to catch a cold, okay? " 

ah that warmed his heart. getting worried over didn't have to feel so nice, let alone making his heart flutter a bit. 

" alright, i'll be off, goodbye bokuto, uhm, see you, kuroo. " he bowed to the other man, as he walked away, and left the cafe. 

" so , so? how is he? did you see how beautiful he is? you understand why i like him now, right? "

" yeah bokuto, i think he's great for you. " 

that's all he said, he didn't wanna tell his bestfriend about the gutfeeling he had, he didn't want him to get worried, or get mad, or just upset him in general. he wanted his besfriend to be happy, but kuroo knew he'd try himself to find out about bokuto's crush, and what was so wrong.


	5. 05. my hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! warning : rape/non cnon . i put a warning where it starts and where it ends if you are sensitive to it.
> 
> wow, i wrote a lot this chapter, i hope you enjoy it.

8:02 AM , 1 DECEMBER , TOKYO.

Fuck. Akaashi was sick. Walking in the warm cafe, he walked towards the counter with his really red nose, hands shivering in his coat pockets, and feeling really fucking cold even though it was way warmer than outside. Trying to suppress his sneeze, he arrived at the counter, giving Bokuto a slight smile.   
“ Good morning Bokuto, the regular please. “ He said as he walked towards his usual table, a sneeze leaving his mouth. “ fuck “ he whispered, and rubbed his palms togheter, feeling sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

Bokuto could sense something was wrong. The man was literally shivering in his seat, and he also sneezed earlier. Yet he still ordered the regular iced? Bokuto couldn’t do the man dirty like this. He looked like he was lowkey on the verge of dying. He looked paler than usual and the bags under his eyes were even more dark than usual. So, after Bokuto made the regular order for the black haired man, he made sure to add a hot blackberry tea ( his favorite ) . He only wanted the best for the black haired man, and if that meant that he would have to stop coming for a few days just to take care of his health, then Bokuto wouldn’t mind at all. He only wanted the man to be safe.

Walking with the tray in his hand, Bokuto hurried over to the man’s seat, and placed the tray safely on the table in front of him, also taking a seat in front of Akaashi. 

“Good morning Akaashi! Here’s the regular, and I added a blackberry tea, no worries, it’s on the house! “ Bokuto beamed as he talked to him. 

“ Oh? Thank you Bokuto, I appreciate it, but why? “ Akaashi asked curiously, as he placed his hands on the tea cup, exhaling as it warmed up his hands. 

“ You look a little bit paler than usual, you’re also kinda shivering and it’s not that cold in here. Are you sure you aren’t starting to have a cold? I got you the tea to warm you up a bit. “ He smiled softly at him, as he rested his head on one of his hands. 

“Oh . “ Akaashi murmured surprised. A soft pink tint appearing on his cheeks. “ Thank you for noticing, I was wondering too, but I don’t think it’s that bad. Thanks to your tea, I’m gonna get healed up really fast. Thank you. “ He smiled at the other in front of him, taking a little sip of the tea, since it was still pretty hot and he didn’t wanna get burned. 

“ So what have you been up to these days, Bokuto? We hardly have any time to talk, your cafe is getting more and more popular each day. “ 

“ You’re right! It’s been getting kinda popular, but don’t worry, I won’t forget my best regular ever. “ Bokuto said, as he added a wink directed at the other in a joking matter. “

Thank god Akaashi wasn’t drinking anything at the moment, because if he was, he would’ve spat it out that exact moment. “ I- “ ????????? He? HHUH

The other’s reaction was all it took for Bokuto to bust out laughing. His laughs filling the cafe. God his laugh was so amazing. Akaashi didn’t wanna admit how pretty it sounded to hear the other laugh, and how he’d love to hear it everyday. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t ever admit it to himself that he might have a slight crush on the other. A small tiny one. He couldn’t. And the male and this interaction he had with him today, gave him the motivation to go home and no matter what try and take care of himself. He didn’t wanna worry the other, and come back the next day looking even worse. But sadly, things never go like how you want them to be.

Akaashi smiiled at the other. “ Alright Bokuto. Thank you for the tea today, I’ll- “ He stopped talking. He could feel something coming. Oh no. 

sneeze 

Oh. That was it. Akaashi chuckled with the other. “ Bless you. “

“Thank you, as I was saying, I’ll go home and drink this tea and take care of myself, since sadly I gotta go now. “ Akaashi said as he got up and started gathering his stuff. 

Bokuto also got up hurriedly, and extended his pinky finger out. “ Kaashi, promise me that you’re gonna take care of yourself today? If you look better tomorrow, I’ll give you something free from the menu, anything you’d like! “ 

“Oh? Really? Then you must remember this promise, and prepare to lose.” Akaashi said as he extended his own pinky finger, interlocking it with Bokuto’s. “ I promise I’ll take care of myself today. “ 

“ Alright, good! I better be the loser tomorrow, okay, Akaashi?” 

“ Okay Bokuto, see you tomorrow.” Akaashi said with a slight smile, and nodded his goodbye to the other, walking out the cafe.

Walking towards his apartment was kinda cold, since yeah, he was beginning to have a cold, but it’s okay, he had this warm tea he could drink wrapped in his blanket and doing his work.

Unlocking the door, and making his way into the home, it was way louder than usual, someone was over. Placing his stuff in the hallway and taking the tea and the other coffees into the kitchen, he made his way into the living room, and then cursed under his breath. No. Please, not today. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease not today i no . 

A man in his mid twenties stood beside his partner, his smug face looking over to Akaashi’s when he heard him enter. “ Long time no see, missed me, doll? “ 

// warning : rape / non - con. Don’t read if you get triggered, I’ll put another warning when it ends , you can skip it. //   
He was screwed. He couldn’t even bother thinking, because his sweet boyfriend dragged him onto the floor. “ Won’t my pretty boyfriend give our dear friend a blowjob? Won’t you, bitch? “ He couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. 

He unzipped the other man’s pants, and did what he was supposed to do. It was disgusting, he was musty, smelled like shit, and probably didn’t shower in the last 3 months. He hated it, but he knew that if he said no, his boyfriend would’ve most likely get mad and done something worse. 

At the same time his mouth was doing all the work, he could feel his pants being dragged down, and even without prep, he felt his partner go in. 

He could feel his headache start hurting even more, his fever going fast up, being almost naked in a pretty cold room, while his cold made everything 10 times colder, was shit. Nose starting to clog up, he started having no way of breathing, his mouth full, and nose not really working at the moment, all he could do was panic. 

Tears starting to drip down his face, black spots starting to cloud his vision, he thanked god that he passed out, atleast he couldn’t feel it anymore, and then what he asked the gods for, happend, he finally passed out. 

// warning : no more non con, but the aftermath, so skip if you are sensitive // 

Fuck. What time was it? Shitshithishthsti he couldn’t even run, since he didn’t feel his legs, all that he felt was everything that he ate ( not much ) come back his throat. Vomiting on the floor, wow, good job. He has to clean this up while his headache killed him and he could barely be on his legs. But he did it, since he has to. Wiping the sweat accumulated on his forehead , he looked at the time. 3 AM . They probably went for hours and hours while he was still passed out, and then went to sleep. 

I’m cold . He was cold. He was on the floor, naked, in the living room, where there was not a lot of heating. Walking to the couch, his legs giving out as he fell onto the soft cushion, hoping to get a little bit more sleep until sun came. 

// alright, you can read now. // 

8:10 AM, 2 DECEMBER, TOKYO.

He was a little bit late, but it took him 3 times more time to get there, he could barely walk. But he had to come, it was his only form of happiness, and he couldn’t miss a day. 

Wobbling his way in the cafe, fuck, he felt so sick. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, he felt so fucking cold. He couldn’t even breathe properly. His face was as pale as a ghost’s, He even stumbled while making his way to the counter. Fuck, so embarassing. He could almost feel his legs give out. C’mon Akaashi, try looking a little normal, you don’t wanna bother Bokuto more than you did yesterday.

He finally arrived at the counter, and when he did, he rested his head on it. “ Fuck. “ He whispered under his breath. “ I’m so sorry. “

Bokuto wasted no time in walking to the other side of the counter, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, trying to look at his face. “ Akaashi, hey? Hey? What happened? Don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault!” 

Fuck, he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Why was he treating him so nicely? 

“ Nononono are you crying? Akaashi, please tell me what happened? Why are you crying? Are you feeling that unwell? Follow me. “ 

Bokuto slid under the other as he rested the other’s weight on his side, tooking a few corners and walking a few stairs, as he got to his own house door, since it was literally in the same building as the cafe, just upstairs. Placing the other softly on the nearest thing he could, the couch. 

“ Hey, hey, Akaashi, don’t cry. What happened, can you tell me if you are comfortable?” Bokuto said as he kneeled down infront of the other, wiping his tears away as he looked at him worriedly.

“ Sorry I didn’t take care of myself like I promised. “ He hiccuped weakly, fuck. He was never meant to look so weak in front of the other.

“ What? No, don’t say sorry! It’s okay, please don’t cry.” 

He was crying because yeah, he didn’t take care of himself, but omst of the tears were dripping just because he hated it, he hated living with that man who hurt him, and got his friends just to rape him. He hated being nothing more than a toy who can bring his food into his room while gaming, and just being a nothing. 

“ fuck . “ he said as he winced, fuck, his headache started being a little bitch and started hurting even more. 

Bokuto didn’t know what to do , he had no experience in crying men in his living room who wouldn’t even look at him, he didn’t know what to do, so he took the man in his arm arms, placing his head on the other’s shoulder, englufing him in a warm hug, rubbing circles onto his back, trying his best to calm the other down. 

“ Hey, I’m here, yeah? It’s okay. Don’t cry anymore, I don’t wanna see you hurting.”

He hasn’t heard comforting words like that in a long time, and Akaashi wanted to cry even more. God, he hugged the other man back, and enjoyed the moment while he could. He didn’t wanna go back home, he didn’t wanna leave Bokuto’s arms. He wanted to feel this warm feeling forever. “ I don’t deserve this. “ 

That shocked Bokuto. Why wouldn’t he deserve something like this? The man was like an angel on earth, he deserved more than he got for sure.  
“ bokuto ur really warm. “ akaashi added as he rested his head on the other’s, not really knowing what he’s doing, logic has left his head long ago. 

“ hey, kaashi, are you okay? How does some warm tea sound? Your fever is pretty high, I don’t want you even more sick. “ he placed his hand on the other’s forehead. “ I’ll go get you some warm tea, okay? Wait like 2 minutes, I’ll be fast, just like supersonic!” Bokuto said as he detached himself from the other, grabbing a blanket and placing it over him. 

While Bokuto hurriedly went into his kitchen to prepare a warm tea for the other, a ring could be heard in the house. It was Akaashi’s phone. 

That’s when the dam broke, he was done for. He couldn’t go back, he’d be beaten like there’s no tomorrow. He doesn’t wanna go back. All color from his face drained, he doesn’t wanna answer the phone, but what if his boyfriend finds him here? He doesn’t wanna bother Bokuto anymore. 

“Fuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfucfucfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckf” he started mumbling, placing his hands on his ears, trying to stop the rings that wouldn’t stop to not reach his ears. Tears were dripping down his face even faster. Breathing. Breathe. Can’t breathe. “ help please.” he whispered to himself, fuck he was a mess. He was probably bothering Bokuto so much. Stop crying. Stop calling me please please stop.

With all the ruckus going on, Bokuto came back to see what was happening, and god his heart shattered at the sight in front of him. The man was looking so broken, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t because just because he was sick anymore. His eyes gazed over to the phone, looking to see the caller ID. .   
.   
. 

What? 

‘ Boyfriend ‘ is calling Akaashi? 

He has a boyfriend?

He has been in a relationship for all this time?

He walked infront of the other man, and took his hands away from his ears. “ Hey, uh, your boyfriend is calling you, I think he might be worried. Should I get him here to get yo-” “NO! “ First time he heard Akaashi yell. 

“ Don’t call him here. Please. I don’t wanna go back, please. Please don’t take me back.” He started panicking even more. Did Bokuto take it the wrong way? He doesn’t wanna go back. He wants to stay here. Will Bokuto send him back home since he’s a bother? “ Please don’t send me back there, sorry for being a bother, I’ll go to a hotel, just don’t.”

Why doesn’t he wanna go home? He seems scared. He. He’s scared of his boyfriend. He felt goosebumps. “ Akaashi, answer me truthfully. Does he hurt you?” 

Fuck. He knows. Should I just tell him the truth? Bokuto’s sweet, will he help me? Help me how? He gulped down all his fears, and whispered a broken “ yeah . “

“ Oh no, you sweet angel. “ bokuto said sadly as he leaned in and hugged the other. He felt so bad for the other, he should’ve noticed earlier. He could’ve gotten him out way earlier than this. How much did he suffer just from him not noticing? “ I’m here. I’m gonna make sure he won’t get you back, alright? “ akaashi hugged the other back , the other’s words tugging at his heart strings. “ alright. Thank you so much. “ 

He slowly picked up Akaashi carefully, and walked to his bedroom, placing the other on the bed, and wrapping him up in his fluffiest and warmest blanket. “ Can you wait here for a few minutes until I get you your tea? Stay at my place tonight, please. “ 

Akaashi was so hopeful. He was really getting out of it? After 3 years, was he finally gonna get out of his abusive relationship? God, it sounded like a dream.

“ I’ll go get you your tea and maybe a meal, if you want to watch tv, the remote is over there. How does soup sound with blackberry tea sounds?”

“ It sounds great, Bokuto.”


End file.
